A Walk In Your Shoes
by SquintandProud-x
Summary: Each of the Cullen members are having trouble with their marriages, so Carlisle and Esme summon the help of a friend. With his magical powers, he is able to swap over the couples abilities to give them a walk in each others shoes. B/E. A/J. R/E. R/J. E/C.
1. Chapter 1

There comes a time in every marriage when arguments start to occur. At the end of the day, nothing is perfect – including love, marriage and destiny. Even for vampires. After centuries with one another, it makes sense that they would go through a rocky period in their marriages when they no longer were able to understand what it is like in the others shoes.

You'll see what I mean …

* * *

'You know you're gorgeous, Rose, is there any need to flaunt it to the whole of Forks?' questioned Emmett.

Rosalie scoffed. 'Flaunt it? I don't have to flaunt anything to these idiots … all they need to do is look at me.'

Emmett rolled his eyes. For weeks now he and Rosalie had been arguing non-stop. Sometimes they were just playful arguments about everything and nothing, however sometimes, like today for instance, their argument was intense and far, far, _far _from playful. Emmett thought his wife showed off her beauty too much, sporting unacceptable clothing to go to school in, and that she must not find him worthy enough of being the only male to ogle her body. But to Rosalie nothing had ever changed – she was acted now like she had done centuries ago.

'What about me, Emmett? You always make me out to be weak in comparison to you!' Rosalie argued, placing her hands on her hips.

If she was being honest, Rosalie was sick to immortality of Emmet always flexing his muscles. It seemed that he took more pride in his muscles than his own wife. And, when a job was in need of doing and Rosalie would offer, Emmett would always tell her to lay back and powder her nose. She may not be as strong as him, though she wasn't as weak as he thought. Even Edward and Jasper thought Emmett was a little too proud of his muscles.

'Babe, I never do that … and if I do, I just don't want you to break a nail-'

'My nails are as immortal as me, Emmett!' hissed Rosalie, shoving her manicured hand in his face.

'Babe –'

'Don't _babe_ me,' she threatened as she scooped up her purse and handbag from the bed.

'Going to let some more humans ogle your goodies?' said Emmett, mocking her with his tone.

Rosalie let out a sinful hiss before storming out of the room, slamming the door noisily behind her.

Emmett ran a hand through his hair. 'Bloody women!'

* * *

'I'm just saying Alice … maybe you could find another hobby-'

'ANOTHER HOBBY?! Jazzy, shopping, as well as you, is my whole existence,' Alice interrupted, staring at her husband with wide eyes.

It had been for a few weeks now that Jasper had suggested Alice find another hobby and maybe tone down her shopping antics. Jasper loved his wife, more than his own existence, however sometimes he found her maybe a little too hard to handle – especially when a sale was on. And her bounciness would always result in him performing some idiotic act of glee because her emotions came across so strongly to him. Obviously his requests to lessen the shopping trips did not come along too greatly to the wife.

'I know and I understand … but there is no need to buy every single outfit you think looks nice. You haven't even worn half of one of our wardrobes, let alone the full contents of the whole ten!'

Alice huffed, folding her small arms over her tiny chest. Her lips were pouted and her eyes were slit-like.

'Now, Ali, don't get angry at me,' Jasper said.

Alice stared at him through her thick fringe of eyelashes. 'Don't try and analyse my feelings, Jasper.'

She respected Jasper's gift as much as he respected hers, though lately it seemed like Jasper was always analysing and prodding at her every emotion. It was tiring listening to him question her why she felt what she did or, when they got into their recent arguments, why she got angry at every little thing he said. It wasn't easy being married to someone who, despite whatever lies you spurted out, would know whatever you were feeling at every time of every single day.

'I'm not analysing. When did you start thinking that?!'

Alice's eyes became unfocused as she dived into another time, a time that was yet to come. She saw her and Jasper arguing still, except Jasper suddenly threw his hands up into the air, declared he was going to hunt, before leaving the room. They were wearing the same clothes as they were in the present time, so Alice guessed this was going to be the conclusion of their current argument.

'If you are going to go hunt and sulk, go do it now,' ordered Alice, pointing to the door.

Jasper rolled his eyes irately as he stomped off towards the door. 'I wasn't going to sulk!'

* * *

'It's seriously not as delightful as you think, Bella, reading peoples thoughts,' sighed Edward, pinching the brink of his nose.

'But you get to know what Nessie is _always _thinking,' replied Bella.

It had been difficult for Bella recently. Renesmee had been having a short temper with her mother lately, resulting in a few times where she would walk out to go stay over in La Push with Jacob for the night. Bella was just trying her hardest to be a decent mother, to be a mother to Renesmee like the way Renee should have been with her but failed to do so. She didn't want Nessie to feel as though her own mother, the creator of her life, was never there for her, as though she had to defend for herself, except Nessie took it the wrong way and started feeling as though her mom was babying her too much. Edward bonded with her so well that, on some levels, it made Bella jealous slightly. _She _had carried Renesmee in her womb, _she _had almost died giving birth to her, and _she _gave up everything just to give her the life she deserved. It was unfair that Edward was able to understand her on so many levels yet she couldn't.

'Nessie has nothing more in her thoughts then what she voices out loud,' Edward said, dropping down onto their bed.

'That isn't true! I know my daughter, Edward, and I know she keeps a lot of thoughts secret from me … but not from you! Why can't you just admit that for once you can use your mind reading for your own gain?'

'You think I want to know her every single thought? Do you think that's fair on her? We can't all have shields like you, Bella,' he spat.

Bella narrowed her eyes at him.

Edward knew he was out of line to bring up her shield in an argument like that, however he couldn't help himself. He found that his temper, like his daughters … like the rest of his siblings, was growing shorter and shorter with each passing day. He was aware that Bella had never asked to be a shield, she had never meant for him to be unable to read her, though it didn't make it any less irritating. She could choose to listen to his thoughts whenever she pleased with a simple twitching of her shield, yet he had to ask permission or wait until she'd allow him into her shield. And Bella would complain that it was unfair that he could read Nessie's thoughts and she couldn't, but it wasn't fair that she could shield her thoughts and he couldn't. Edward loved Bella, as he vowed he would for the rest of eternity, but it felt like Bella was in control of their marriage recently.

'So I get to have a go in your footsteps and reading your mind like you can read everyone else's … but you don't like that because you think I'm in control?' questioned Bella, shaking her head in disbelief, 'You've _always _had the control, Edward! Right from the moment we met!'

'The only control I've possessed since meeting you is the control of my bloodlust –'

'I have to go pick up Nessie,' Bella interrupted.

And with that, she darted out of the room before Edward could even blink.

He heard the car squeal out of the garage and down the driveway a few moments later.

_Dad, where's Mom going?_

Pfft, course she's gone to pick up Renesmee, thought Edward as his daughter's thoughts drifted from downstairs.

* * *

'Bella's gone too now, Carlisle,' spoke Esme from the doorway of Carlisle's office.

Carlisle looked up from his stack of paperwork, running his fingers through his smoothly kept blonde hair. He dropped his pen and rose from his seat to face his wife.

'Yes, I heard,' he replied.

'That's Rosalie, Jasper _and _Bella,' Esme said, frowning, 'it's falling apart, Carlisle.'

'What do you propose we do?' questioned Carlisle.

He pressed his fingertips together as he stared affectionately at his wife.

Both Carlisle and Esme were aware that their children were experiencing some difficulties in each of their marriages – living together for centuries made it easy to detect even a flicker of change. They had kept their noses out of it for the past few weeks, or months, because they decided it was none of their business, except it had been going on long enough now and they knew as their role as parents that they had to intervene before three marriages fell apart and their tightly bonded family unravelled.

'Your suggestion before,' answered Esme, her eyes shining with a solution to bring her family back together.

Carlisle nodded.

Esme flounced over, pressed a tiny kiss on his lips, before leaving his office. Carlisle returned to his seat and spun back around to face his desk. With one swift motion, the phone was against his ear and the number he needed had been dialled. After a few moments of the dialling tone, a deep musical voice answered.

'Hello.'

'Hello, its Carlisle Cullen … I think I may need a hand from your services.'

* * *

**SO, WHO IS THIS MYSTERY CALLER? I CAN SAY THAT HE IS MY OWN MADE-UP CHARACTER! AND HE IS GOING TO BE A PRETTY COOL DUDE! **

**Now I don't know if that is right – if when Bella puts her shield over Edward then she can read his thoughts, but that is how it is going to be in my story ! So I hope you don't mind! **

**I hope you liked this first chapter. The rest of the chapters should be longer – this was just setting the base!**

**Please read & review**

**Lots of love,**

**Beth x**


	2. Chapter 2

"We're just waiting for Rose and Bella," stated Carlisle.

The present members of the Cullen family sighed irately. Edward, Emmett, Alice and Jasper were positioned around the room, looking anywhere except each other. Carlisle had summoned a family meeting almost half an hour ago, sending text messages to the girls and asking Jacob to go fetch Jasper from the woods. Jasper had been first to return, his eyes now a beautiful butterscotch colour, though he often wished, as Edward found him thinking, that he hadn't come back at all. It was rare that Jasper was out of control of his mood, but at the present time he wanted to be anywhere but a family meeting.

"Where are they?" demanded Emmett, who was the least patient person in the family.

Esme laid her miniature hand on his arm, watching as he slowly relaxed under her magic touch.

"Bella is just coming home from Charlie's and Rosalie is on her way back from Seattle," answered Carlisle.

_She went shopping without me, _Alice thought.

Edward rolled his eyes and, as he had suspected, found his favourite sister looking appalled at the thought of a member of family shopping without her. Her bottom lip pouted out as she scheduled to go on a shopping trip tomorrow. Suddenly, instead of the many appointments Alice was making with her hair and nail stylists, a vision of Bella and Rose arriving home appeared in both Alice's and Edwards mind.

"They'll both be home in no less than three minutes," informed Alice, turning to Carlisle who nodded in response.

The whole family returned to their previous stances, gazing in opposite directions. Edward noticed, as he stared longingly out of the window, that both Carlisle and Esme were blocking their thoughts from him, thinking about unusual things that would prevent them from slipping. Something was going on …

The door burst open.

"Was there any need for a family meeting right before I got my hair done?" questioned Rosalie angrily.

She stomped inside, the clattering of her highs heels piercing the previous silence, as Bella strolled in quietly after her. Like Rosalie, she didn't seem impressed either with the unexpected family gathering that Carlisle had called. However, Bella knew her place in the family and she knew to never question the work of Carlisle Cullen – she had far more respect for him than that. Bella closed the door behind her and leant against it, knowing it would be a quick escape if she needed one. Edward sulked when he realised Bella wasn't coming over to stand by him.

"Now, children, I would appreciate if you didn't interject with your thoughts until Carlisle is completely finished," Esme said politely, glaring at each one of her children in turn.

She turned her head and gave Carlisle a small nod.

"Now Esme and I have been noticing a few changes and we have decided –'

"But I don't want to leave Forks yet!' Rosalie interjected, looking extremely hurt by this idea. 'We've only been here for a while and it finally feels like home."

"Rosalie," scolded Esme.

Rosalie sighed and crossed her arms tightly over her chest, directing her line of eyesight to the floor. Emmett rolled his eyes from over in the corner.

"I'm happy you feel that way, Rosalie, but the time to leave Forks hasn't arrived yet-" Carlisle said warmly – "however, there is a problem."

_I knew Alice's shopping antics were becoming a problem._

_Great, what's Emmett done now?_

_Oh no, have they found out I broke their vase?_

Edward rolled his eyes at the commotion in his head. Although, he was quite curious to find out if any of them had succeeded in guessing the answer. He glanced at Bella to find she was watching Carlisle in interest.

"There comes a time in every marriage when problems arise. It's understandable … especially for vampires as they are married for eternity-"

"But Edward and I haven't been married for centuries, we haven't even hit one century yet," Bella said.

Edward nodded in agreement.

"I understand that Bella. However, you still have problems in your marriage – all of you do – and it's time to deal with them," answered Carlisle, pressing the tips of his fingers together.

Everyone's eyes were now focused upon Carlisle, staring at him with curiosity and interest. Even Rosalie, who still had her arms tightly crossed as though they weren't going to unfold for centuries to come, was gazing at Carlisle with her golden eyes in complete concentration.

"I have a friend who has kindly agreed to do some sort of marriage counselling –"

"No way!" rejected Edward, Jasper and Emmett.

The girls, however, looked like they were thinking it over in their heads as their husbands happily refused the idea completely. Esme rolled her eyes, obviously predicting the outcome before it had happened. Carlisle looked quite amused.

"Doctor Amethyst is an excellent marriage counsellor … his strategies are nothing like the ones humans use … they are in fact quite extraordinary," Carlisle smiled.

Emmet snorted. "Doctor Amethyst?"

A smirk fluttered across Jasper and Edward's face as well. Eventually all three of them burst into a fitful of laughter as their wives surveyed them with irritated golden eyes. Carlisle shook his head, smiling slightly too, whilst Esme scolded her boys one by one. They each apologised before trying to compose their handsome faces.

"Oh I guarantee that he _will _be the one getting the last laugh," Carlisle smirked.

Each of the boy's face fell, the amusement disappearing instantly, as they suddenly looked unsure. The girls watched in amusement.

'But Roseeeeeeeeeee!"

Emmett fell to his knees, resulting in the whole house shaking. He clasped his hands together, staring up at his wife with wide eyes, fluttering his eyelashes. Rosalie rolled her eyes. Her bad mood had obviously not gone on vacation just yet.

"Baby, we don't need counselling … we're perfect as we are, you know that!" Emmet whined.

"From what I feel, you're not as perfect as you think," scoffed Jasper, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, go take Alice on a shopping trip!"

"Go flex your lame muscles!"

"Go get some muscles!"

"Maybe it's just Emmet and Jasper that need marriage counselling," Bella said.

* * *

_I can't believe they're making us go counselling. As if Jasper questioning our every emotion isn't bad enough._

_Vampires having counselling? God, I could pass this off as a comedy._

_I wonder if I could get to the sale and back before Jasper knew I was gone._

Edward gritted his teeth, finding the thoughts of his siblings more irritating than ever. The only persons thoughts he wouldn't mind listening to was Bella's. Although she had left as soon as the family meeting was over, without saying a single word to him, and had taken their daughter with her. Edward assumed that she had gone to see Jacob if she had taken Nessie, though Bella often surprised him.

There was a gentle knock at the door. Esme popped her head around the door, warming up the room instantly with her sweet smile.

"Hello Edward," she greeted, stepping fully into the room.

"Esme, how are you?"

"Very well. How are you?" Esme replied politely, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Edward smiled. "Fine, thank you."

The room went silent for a moment. Esme straightened out her apron before folding her hands in her lap, looking back up at her son with twinkling eyes that shone with love and affection.

"Bella still not returned?" she queried.

Edward shook his head, frowning slightly.

"She always has been independent, Edward. Even immortality won't change that," Esme said gently, giving him a soft smile.

Edward was quite aware how independent and awfully stubborn his wife was. And he knew that at the moment she felt slightly disconnected from Renesmee, feeling as though Nessie favoured him over Bella. Edward couldn't help but pity Bella for thinking that. No parent should think that their child prefers one parent over the other – they should both be adored and loved equally.

"I know. But … I don't know … I just wish she let me into her head a little more," sighed Edward.

"I understand that. But if you didn't have your power, if you were an ordinary human, the only way you'd get into her head was by getting to know her as well as she knows herself."

"But I do. She's just too unpredictable!"

"Hopefully tomorrow should help," smiled Esme, rising from her seat.

Elegantly, she walked over to him and pressed a kiss to his cheek, before giving it a small pat. Esme was half way out the door when Edward asked about the strategies this Doctor would be using.

Esme simply smiled in response.

_Damn, I really thought she'd spill the beans then._

Edward couldn't help but chuckle at Emmet.

* * *

It was the next morning and the Cullen clan was all lined up in the sitting room. Carlisle held a clipboard in his hand as he strolled down the line.

"Edward – check. Bella – check," he said, ticking off their names on his checklist.

Edward and Bella stood with an unusual distance between them, their hands kept to themselves instead of intertwined as usual. Bella kept nervously running her fingers through her hair, whilst Edward merely stood statuesquely beside his wife. Neither of them had spoken since Bella had returned during the early hours of the morning.

"Jasper – check. Alice – check."

Alice had just made it home before Carlisle had ordered the family to gather in the sitting room. As expected she was carrying no less than seven bags, looking slightly flustered as she danced upstairs to dump them before lining up with everyone else. Hence Jasper's stiff mood towards her. She had promised to only leave the house if she felt the urge to hunt. The line_ "But, Jasper, I felt the need to "hunt" for shoes!" _had been her defence. Jasper didn't even crack a smile.

"Rosalie – check. Emmet … where's Emmet?"

Everyone sighed. There had to be _one_, didn't they?

Rosalie hissed venomously as she stomped towards the stairs. Her high heels clattered against the floor like the sound of thunder. The others winced, suddenly feeling sorry for Emmet when she found him. There was a squeal, which sounded rather like a pig, and then the repeated cry of "OW!"

BANG.

BANG.

BANG.

BANG.

Rosalie appeared clutching Emmet's foot, dragging him along like a dog on a lead, whilst his head bounced up and down off the floor. Emmet looked ready to cry by the time she released her grip on his foot.

"Emmet – check," finished Carlisle.

"Are you and Esme having counselling as well?" asked Jasper.

"No, we've already been through that stage in our marriage," Esme answered softly.

Emmet snorted, earning him a smack around the head from Rosalie.

"I have a question," declared Emmet.

He stepped away from Rosalie, putting as much distance as he could between them, before turning to Carlisle.

"Yes?"

"Instead of doing all this marriage counselling mumbo jumbo, can we just get a divorce instead?"

Rosalie hissed loudly.

"I'm afraid not, Emmet… unless your partner agrees," said Carlisle, smirking slightly.

"Aw, man!" muttered Emmet.

He turned and flashed a massive grin at a furious Rosalie. When she hissed once again, he hid behind Esme, using her as a shield. Carlisle ordered the family to travel in pairs to their destination, following behind him and Esme of course, and to not take any detours on the way. The family filed out of the sitting room, heading towards the garage.

"Hey, I think I'm gonna ride with Esme and Carlisle, Rose. I'll meet you there!" called Emmet, jumping into Carlisle's car before Rosalie could grab hold of his leg.

The others laughed in amusement at Emmet cowering in the car.

Rosalie walked past his window, smirking as Emmet jumped to the other side, and blew him a kiss before she got into her own vehicle. Thankfully Carlisle sped out of garage at that moment, allowing Emmet to breathe a sigh of relief.

"I want a divorce," he muttered.

* * *

**I've been taking a break from writing and this is the first fic I've updated. I hope you enjoyed this new update! Let me know what you think in a beautiful review. Thank you!**


End file.
